Scavenger (weapon)
The Scavenger is the eighth Wonder Weapon, and is an explosive-round sniper rifle. It is exclusive to the Zombies map Call of the Dead in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The Scavenger can only be found in the Mystery Box in Call of the Dead. It is a very powerful weapon, being able to kill a whole group of zombies with only one shot until round 35, although it can be dangerous to the player when used recklessly. Ammo is also limited with only 18 shots in total (36 when Pack-a-Punched), and only Max Ammo can replenish it. The explosive rounds take two seconds to prime and have a splash radius of seven to ten meters. The explosion can hurt the player as well; being in the radius without Juggernog will instantly down the player, and with it a shellshock will occur. PhD Flopper will completely negate the damage done, making it a very recommended perk to have with sustained usage of the weapon. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the "Hyena Infra-Dead" and gains an Infrared Scope with Variable Zoom, a larger magazine and more ammo. Scavenger vs. Hyena Infra-dead Achievement/Trophy Shooting on Location (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Call of the Dead kill 10 zombies from 100 feet away with one Scavenger shot. Gallery File:Scavenger BO.png|First-person view of the Scavenger. File:Default sniper scope reticle.png|The Hyena Infra-dead's scope reticule. File:Scavenger reloading BO.png|Scavenger reloading animation. Videos File:Zombies Call Of The Dead Scavenger New Weapon Gameplay|Scavenger on Call of the Dead. File:Zombies Call Of The Dead Scavenger Upgraded Gameplay|Scavenger Pack-A-Punched Trivia *Scavenger is the only sniper rifle that fires explosive rounds in the ''Call of Duty'' series. *The appearance of the rounds of the Scavenger are distinctly similar to those of rifle grenades. *The Hyena Infra-Dead is the only weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops to have two types of scopes at the same time, being the Infrared Scope and Variable Zoom. *The Hyena Infra-Dead's scope uses a chevron-shaped reticule, similar to the Dragunov. *Explosions from the Scavenger's rounds are yellow-orange, whilst explosions from its Pack-a-Punched variant are bright purple. *Infra-Dead is a play on the word Infrared, referring to its Infrared Scope when upgraded. *When upgraded, any zombies killed with it will turn into red mist. *It has the same pickup icon as the Crossbow, as a placeholder. *The Scavenger is one of the only two weapons that can be reloaded while aiming down sight, the other being the Crossbow in campaign. *The Scavenger and the L96A1 share the same third person firing sound. *The Scavenger shares the same reload animation with the Intervention from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' *When the Scavenger is fired, it will make the player move back a few inches, similar to the Ray Gun. *This weapon is a favorite of Michael Rooker. *'79748' is seen etched under the scope, with some of the numbers faded. The numbers are also present when Pack-a-Punched, but are much more difficult to see. *STU Optics can be seen written on the side of the Scavenger's scope. *The Scavenger is the only sniper rifle Wonder Weapon. *It has the exact same amount of ammo as the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of the Dead Category:Wonder Weapons